Do I Love Her?
by Axis22
Summary: Isabella is tired of Phineas being oblivious to her feelings so one day shortly before they start high school Isabella does the one thing that no one ever thought she would ever do, she walks right up to Phineas and tells him. Rated T for … I really don't know I'm just paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I know I said that I wouldn't start another story until I finished one of my old stories but … technically I'm not starting this one at the time I post it so it's too late to complain but let me get to the rest of the of the point … *sigh* I have finals this week and I must spend most of my time studying for them so I will not have time to work on ANY of my other stories, so to make up for it I spent all of my free time over the weekend working on this story so that you would still have something to read from me over the week that I will not be available (I will still post for my story "The Light Within the Darkness" every Friday).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

It was another beautiful day in Danville or should I say afternoon. The entire group was there from the former fireside girls to Erick, Buford, Baljeet, Django, and even Irving. The day's activity was over and Phineas and Ferb's idea for the day had already disappeared. "Oh well at least everyone got a chance to try it out right?" my favorite redheaded inventor said.

Today's invention had something to do with the perfect food … or something, I wasn't really paying attention to the activity. My attention was more focused on something a little more important than that "It was truly one of the most amazing things you and Ferb had ever made Phineas" I said half way to Phineasland. Ya that's right I'm still in love with Phineas, we were about to start high school and my crush on him hadn't weekend in the slightest, if anything it had grown out of the envy I've been feeling for my fellow former fireside girls. Each of them has already found someone and I was the only girl in our whole group that was boyfrendless, but I was determined to change that before high school started. I sighed, took a deep breath, and walked toward Phineas, I could tell that everyone else in the yard knew what I was about to attempt (except for Phineas of course) and I could even see a few bets being made, but I ignored them and just continued with my plan to get Phineas to be my boyfriend "so Phineas, I know that you don't look forward to summer ending, but is there anything about high school that you're looking forward to?" I asked in the cutest voice I could muster, given that I wasn't as cute as (as several boys from junior high said) 'drop dead gorgeous.'

Phineas turned to me and smiled "well truth be told I think I'm looking forward to high school more than anything" I could tell that everyone was in shock "can't say that I'm looking forward to 'school' portion of school but from what Candice has told me it should still be something worthwhile"

I was silently cheering _'the first part of my idea is going perfectly!' _I thought. I silently took a breath "so is there anything special that you want to do with anyone before school starts?" I heard some faint laughing coming from our friends as well as a moan.

"No not really" he said breaking my heart yet again.

I was about to ask him in a les subtle way but Candice called him "Phineas! What did you do with my phone?"

"Hold that thought Isabella, I have to help Candice find her phone" Phineas rushed inside and left me outside with just my broken heart and Erick, Buford, and Adyson collecting from everyone else.

"Seriously Adyson?" I shouted "I would understand Buford and Erick, but you?"

She looked down in disgrace "it wasn't just me Isabella" she said pointing to Katie and Milly.

My attention turned to them as my mouth dropped "I'm sorry Isabella" Milly said "it's just … well …"

"You're never going to crack the thick skull of Phineas the oblivious with your well below subtle attempts at telling him that you like him" Buford said.

I started to tear up and before I knew it I was running home faster than a cheetah. As soon as I got home I through myself on my bed and started crying "how?" I asked myself. After some time I heard a knocking at my door "whose there?" no response. I shook my head "come in Ferb" slowly he opened the door and walked in "I know what you're going to say and let me just tell you that I'll be fine" he nodded then gave me a concerned look "normally I wouldn't let what Buford said get to me but this time …" I sniffed "he's right" Ferb went wide eyed "I know that I'll never be able to get through to Phineas if I'm so discreet it's just …" I paused "what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Ferb gave me a sad look indicating that he didn't know what to say "then thanks anyway Ferb" I rolled over "if it's all the same to you then I would like to be left alone for a while" Ferb left the room and I continued to look at the ceiling. After a few minutes I took a deep breath and made a decision "tomorrow I'm going to tell Phineas how I feel, no subliminal messages, no hints, no saying something that could be understood any other way, …" I paused to let out a tear "and no more obsessing if he doesn't return my feelings"

* * *

**I know it's really not my best work but I did rush it. At some point later on (maybe during the summer) I might rewrite it but right now I'm just trying to get something that I can post to keep my fans happy for the time I will be unable to write. This story is in four chapters so I will get to the end this Thursday. Also this story was one that I originally got rid of and used all the ideas in others so if there are similarities to my other stories … that's why.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under most conditions I hate marathoning but to get a story to you every day this week I will make an exception.**

**14AmtChan: things will get worse before they get better.**

**Skypan: Ya, for some reason I just don't feel right if I don't post a chapter a day (might have something to do with all the stories I have), That actually sounds like something I might want to incorporate into a future story.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Your comment actually made me modify the story just a little before posting … scratch that I modified it a lot before posting but it is better.**

**LyddieLovesWriting: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Today was the day; I woke up extra early so that I could rehearse what I would tell him in the mirror "Phineas there's something … no, Phineas I have to tell you … NO, Phineas … UGH WHY IS THIS SO HARD?" I hung my head in shame and looked at the clock "only four hours until I have to go over" I sighed "well I must keep practicing or I will never get to tell him how I feel" I took another deep breath and stared directly at the mirror "Phineas Flynn, there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time" I imagined him asking me what it is then I took another deep breath "Phineas I …" the remaining words got caught in my throat and I just stood there "I … I … I can't even say this to a mirror can I?" I walked over to my bed and rested my head on my pillow "how on earth am I going to do this?" I took a glance at myself in the mirror "well I guess I might help if try on some new cloths" it was true; I had been warring the same outfit for the past few years, and not to mention that my current outfit didn't show off my features that well. I had grown some curves and was warring something that hid them "what's wrong with me?" I asked. I started looking for something that really complemented my features "maybe something that will have an effect similar to the bathing suit I wore last month" I giggled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It was a month ago and it was the hottest day of the summer. Phineas and Ferb had asked me I they could build a water park in my backyard and I immediately agreed. "so is there anything I can do to help?" I asked them._

_Phineas smiled "it shouldn't take us long, we just need to get all the rides here and that shouldn't take more than ten minutes"_

_"Great" I said excitedly "I'll just change into my new bathing suit and then I'll be right out" Phineas nodded and I quickly ran inside to get changed. I pulled out my new two peace bathing suit and smiled menacingly "there's no way any boy can resist this" it was a pink bikini and it was only slightly small on me. When I got outside I saw that Phineas and Ferb had already finished moving the rides in and a number of kids had already made their way over "wow this is amazing" I said looking for Phineas. When I finally found him he was looking over some charts or something along with Ferb, Erick, and Baljeet "hey Phineas, what'cha'doin?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could._

_He slowly turned around "hi Isaaa … wow" he said with a shocked expressing on his face "nice … bathing suit?" he said nervously_

_I was jumping for joy on the inside 'yes! Phineas is aroused' I thought to myself. 'Now all I have to do is seal the deal' I took a deep breath "so Phineas you want to-" I was interrupted by Baljeet's screams as he turned around._

_"Isabella!" he shouted looking me up and down a few times, his knows started to bleed uncontrollably and he ran off._

_Ferb was the next one to look at me causing his eyes to go wider than anything I've ever seen "I need to find Gretchen" he said as he walked off still in shock._

_I giggled at their reactions and continued with my plan "so Phineas you want to-"_

_"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" he shouted as he ran in the direction of my house._

_I sighed "oh well, maybe next time" I looked back to where they were and noticed that Erick was still there facing away from me "Erick you don't want to take a look?" I asked playfully._

_"If I turn around then I have the feeling that Katie will kill me"_

_End flashback_

I laughed at the reminiscing of everyone's reaction, the rest of my fellow former fireside girls had requested that I never wear that again until they had bodies to mach, I told them that I would give them until next summer and they all reluctantly agreed. I kept looking through all my outfits until I found the perfect one, it was a hot pink long-sleeved t shirt, and it was tight to, I also found some blue jeans and put them on as well. I walked over to the mirror and took a look "there's no way Phineas could possible resist this" I then took a moment to think "I don't want him to like me just because I turn him on I want him to like me because he likes me" I walked over to my closet and pulled out an orange hoodie that would dull down my look just enough to not give the entire try-state-area a heart attack, I looked at the clock "wow it's already been three and a half hours, I'd better get going" I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I was greeted be my mom.

"Hello Isa-" she paused when she caught sight of me "going to try to impress Phineas again?"

I shook my head "no today I'm going to go right up to him and tell him how I feel" my mom just blinked a few times while staring at me "I know, I know it's stupid, but if I don't just come out and say it then he will never get it"

My mom paused and continued to stare at me "okay Isa … if you're sure about this than I support you, Oh and by the way I will be gone until early tomorrow so I won't be home tonight."

I swallowed my cereal and made my way to the front door "thanks mom, see you later" I rushed out the door and over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "Hi Phineas what'cha …" I took a look around the backyard and noticed that Phineas was nowhere in sight, but what the yard wasn't missing was Ferb, Erick, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Adyson, and a huge towering pole with an elevator inside "hey guys … where's Phineas?" I asked. Ferb pointed at Phineas's room while still looking at a clipboard "good I need to tell him something" I started walking over to the house and opened the door.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I looked to make sure that Isabella was already inside before talking "okay so who wants to make some bets?" I asked to everyone.

"I'll put twenty going against" Baljeet said.

Buford got up from his sitting position "I'll take that bet" he said with the utmost certainty.

There was an awkward silence before Django spoke "Buford … you know that that means you are betting twenty dollars that Phineas will understand Isabella's feelings right?"

"Yup, I've got a good feeling today"

I shook my head and pulled out a twenty "surprisingly I'm with Buford on this one" I said waiting for someone to except.

"I don't understand" Django said looking in our direction "how do you feel what's going to happen"

"Trade secret" both Buford and I said simultaneously.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was nervous to say the least; today was the day I was going to tell Phineas how I felt about him and nothing was going to stop me "okay Isabella, this is it the moment you tell Phineas how you feel about him is just moments away" I took a deep breath as I stood in front of his door and slowly I knocked.

"Come in" I heard Phineas say from the other side.

I froze _'what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he never wants to be my friend again?' _I shook these negative thoughts out of my head and opened the door "hey Phineas, what'cha'doin?" I asked in the cutest voice I could.

"Oh hi Isabella" he said as he turned around in his chair "I was just waiting for everyone else to get here so we could enjoy our space theme park"

I took another deep breath "Phineas … can I tell you something … personal?"

He looked at me concerned "what's wrong Isabella?"

I closed my eyes and but my lower lip "I've been wanting to tell you for a … very long time and … I just wanted to say …"

"What's wrong Isabella?"

I took a breath "Phineas … I like you … a lot"

He looked at me confused "well ya were friends aren't we?"

I mentally face palmed "no you don't understand I … like you more than just a friend" I closed my eyes and wanted for the response.

"Well we are best friends so I kinda already knew that"

I physically face palmed this time "ugh you still don't understand Phineas"

"Understand what? That were friends?"

"NO" I shouted "PHINEAS YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I froze _'oh my … I just confessed'_

I looked at Phineas hoping for a response but … "wait … what do you mean by that?"

I froze with the dumbest expression on my face "you still don't get it do you?" I asked in almost a whisper. Phineas shook his head and I sighed. I took hold of his collar and pulled him close "this is what I mean Phineas" I kissed him. Even with my eyes closed I could tell that he was in a state of shock so I decided to take advantage of it and enjoy myself, when I finally backed away I looked him in the eye and smiled "that's what I mean"

Phineas retained his look of shock "Isabella … I … I don't … I mean that is … I'm … I just …I'll … I …"

His reaction was all I needed to see "I'm sorry Phineas … I guess you don't feel the same way" I took a few steps out "I'll guess I'll be on my way then" I walked out on a still speechless Phineas holding back the tears in my eyes _'I guess this means that we'll never be together' _I thought. I continued to walk until I got to the backyard.

"So how'd it go Isabella?" Adyson asked. I shook my head and ran out of the backyard and back to my house.

When I finally got home I threw the door open, ran into my room, and threw myself on my bed and started crying out "why?" I asked between sobs "why doesn't he like me?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I stood there speechless pondering what had just happened _'she kissed me … she kissed me … why did she kiss me? … Don't be dense Phineas it's because she's … in love … with you …'_

As I was zoned out Erick, Ferb, and everyone else rushed into my room. "What happened?" Erick asked.

It took a few moments for me to actually form a coherent sentence but eventually I managed one "Isabella … she … she said that … she was in love with me and … and she kissed me …"

Erick looked at Ferb "so does this mean that I win the bet?"

I saw Ferb reluctantly pull out a twenty dollar bill and hand it to Erick "wait … what?"

Erick looked at me "you see the thing is that Ferb and I, as well as everyone in the back yard, made a bet as to whether or not you would actually understand that Isabella is trying to say that she loves you"

I was speechless for a good few moments "what? Wait … Wait do you mean?"

Ferb sighed "Isabella has been in love with you since … before I met you … I think"

I was still frozen "then how-"

"Phineas, could you please sit properly in your seat? That lying down position is creeping me out"

I looked at the way I was sitting and surly enough I was still in the defensive position I went into when Isabella kissed me. I slid up into a proper sitting position and looked at the crowd before me "how did you know that Isabella was trying to tell me that she was in love with me?"

Katie sighed "because she has been trying to tell you for her whole life"

"Wait … you mean to tell me that you two" I pointed at Erick and Ferb "no everyone who wass in the back knew that Isabella was in love with me"

"No" Ferb said "everyone in the try-state-area knew that Isabella had a crush on you"

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" I snapped "wait … how is it possible that everyone knew but me?"

Ferb sighed "both can be answered with the same answer, you are oblivious Phineas"

I froze "am I … am I really that oblivious?"

Erick and Ferb nodded as Adyson glared at me "so what was your answer?" she asked with a hint of venom.

"What do you mean by my answer?"

Adyson rolled her eyes "I mean what did you tell Isabella that made her run out crying? Do you love her back?"

I froze and shrugged "I … didn't say anything to her, I just … couldn't tell her that I didn't know"

"So you don't know?" Django asked. I shook my head.

"I mean even if I don't have those feelings for her, it's not like I never want to see her again, she's still my closest friend"

There was a long pause before Ferb finally decided to speak "you built a giant ice-cream maker just to make her a Sunday when she had her tonsils removed, you went down sorry you were _willing _to go down a dogs throat just to get her sash back, you built her a haunted house just to cure her of her hiccups, you built her a rainbow just because you thought she never saw one, you built the most elaborate automated car wash just because she asked, you built her a bio-sphere just to see her smile, do you want me to mention the things you did the summer after?" I quickly shook my head remembering all the awkward moments that Isabella and I had gotten into the following summer "and you're saying you don't know?" I nodded slowly which caused everyone to face palm "then figure it out and tell her so she stops crying."

I looked at the ground "but I want her to know that I didn't say that I don't like her"

"It will end worse if you tell her that you don't know then tell her that you don't like her" Erick said "if you don't want to take the risk then think up an answer, if you do want to take the risk then it means that you do like her and you might as well tell her"

I looked at everyone then back to the ground "okay … I'll think on it and give her an answer as soon as I can"

Everyone (except Buford) smiled and left "oh one more thing" Erick started "the space elevator disappeared so we will have to build a rocket tomorrow to get to the theme park.

I sighed "okay then" as I sat there I could not shake the thought _'do I love her?'_

* * *

**So how do you like my final phrase? Kinda the title of the story but I digress. During the story I thought up another idea for another story that I might write after this one, if I do in fact write it (it will/might be a oneshot) then I will post it the same day as this one, if not then I will write and post it after finals.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so funny story, I just woke up this morning and saw that apparently I posted a chapter for my story "Why?" now remember that this chapter was written on Sunday so does anyone know exactly what happened? Have I been sleep writing? Because if so then I'm epic … ya not really … but I digress, to the reviews (which I will get to when I actually post this story).**

**gamelover41592: Glad to hear it.**

**14AmyChan: Isabella is grateful for your hug and Phineas is currently shopping for clues.**

**Skypan: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Ya that was the part I changed at the last minute.**

**phinbella: glad to see you like it, I think I mentioned somwhere in CH1 that they are going into high school so around 14-15.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: Ya I'm glad that it made the story more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was at the mall thinking over the problem at hand _'do I love Isabella?' _the thought would never leave my head _'well she is the most beautiful girl in the world and it wouldn't be bad to go out with her'_. I continued to walk down the mall when I past a florist _'well no matter what I tell her I want to apologize for not talking when I had the chance' _I walked over the florist and got to the counter. "Excuse me?" I sad trying to grabbing the women's attention. She turned around and looked at me "you wouldn't by any chance know what kind of flower I should get a girl If I want to apologize to her would you?"

She smiled "well how important is she to you?"

I looked down and started shuffling my feet "that's what I'm trying to find out … which is also why she's upset"

"Then I recommend a rose, ether yellow if she's a friend or red/pink if she's more"

I laughed inside "I'll take a pink one"

"So you know then?"

I let out a chuckle "no it's just … her favorite color is pink and she's not too fond or yellow so she might not want to speak to me ever again if I get her a yellow rose."

She handed me the rose and I pulled out money to pay her "wait are you Phineas Flynn?" she asked. I nodded with a confused look "okay then, don't forget to give Isabella a kiss if you do love her"

I froze "wait … how did you-"

"I think everyone knows Phineas, the only question is do you love her?"

I froze "I don't know I just …" I sighed "how long has she been in love with me?"

The florist placed her hand on her chin "I'm not entirely sure but I think I heard something about … ten years … maybe more"

"TEN YEARS?" I screamed "you mean to tell me that she's been in love with me since we were five?" the florist shrugged and I sighed "thank you for the flower … I've got some thinking to do" I walked away and started thinking _'ten years … no it could defiantly be more than that, I mean Isabella was only four ten years ago, she might not have memory further … how far back do memory go again?' _I sighed and ordered some food at the food court and sat down _"Isabella's been patent … and I've been oblivious … and I do like her more than any normal friend' _I froze _'and there's no way that she'll ever want to see me again if I say no … and I don't want to make her sad' _I stood up and made my way over to 'Scrap and Parts' "hey Bob"

A man stood up from behind the register and smiled "well if it isn't my old friend Phineas, how can I help you?"

"I need to use your construction room"

"Anything for my number one costumer" he pulled out his walky-talky and turned it on "Hey Bob Phineas needs to use the construction room, can you let him in?" there was a click then the back room opened "all yours Phineas" I walked into the room and over to my stash of materials (because most people can't transport things the store keeps the materials that people buy at the store near the construction room, and store police says that people can't share the one stash … and that they can only hire people named Bob) I looked through my organized pile and found some platinum that would be perfect for what I had planned. As I started working I drifted off and started to think about Isabella _'ya she is nice and all … and she is drop dead beautiful … and the way she smiles just makes my day so much better, then theirs how she's always there to help us, her wonderful leadership skills …' _I continued on like this not thinking about what I was doing and by the time I realized that my mind had wondered off I had crafted twenty extra feet of platinum chain that I needed "well that was unexpected" I said to myself, surprisingly I wasn't upset at all about wasting so much platinum, then it hit me _'I just wasted a boat load of platinum and I don't care, I spent the last three hours thinking about all the things I like about her, … and I would do anything to make her happy' _I took a moment to stop and think about her, as I thought about her the more I seemed to drift off and when I finally came to my senses I had a plan for a third idea in my head. "Should I really … but we have been together our whole lives …" I shook the thought from my head, took the amount of chain I needed, and contemplated something new while working on finishing Isabella's second gift.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(Some time later)

I had finished crying and was lying down on my bed looking at the ceiling _'why Phineas?' _I asked. I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes _'I guess I won't be going over his house ever again' _it wasn't because I thought that I wouldn't be invited anymore but more of I didn't want to see Phineas if he didn't return my feelings. I tried to fall asleep but before I knew it I heard the doorbell ring. I waited for my mom to get it but all I heard was it ringing again, I remembered that my mom said something about being gone until tomorrow and I reluctantly got up to answer the door.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I found myself getting nervous standing at Isabella's door waiting for her to answer so that I cold apologize for keeping her waiting. I was holding the rose in my right hand and the necklace I made in my left. When she finally did come to the door all I could do was smile, unfortunately she didn't want to return my smile "ugh, what do you want Phineas"

I could tell that she was in a bad mood but if I walked away now then she would never forgive me so I took a deep breath and started "look Isabella … about earlier …"

"I don't want to hear it Phineas" my eyes popped open and my smile disappeared "I know that you still want to stay friends even though you don't return my feelings but … that just can't happen" I was at a loss for words and just stared with a shocked expression, she sighed "look Phineas … I know that we've been friends our whole lives and that …" I saw a tear escape from her eye "I'm sorry Phineas but … I never want to see you again" and with that she closed the door. My grip on the necklace and rose loosened as tears started to escape from my eyes. As I stood there the necklace and rose fell from my hands.

I ran back to my house and ran up to my room "why?" I asked as I took out the final gift that I had planned to give to Isabella, it was a box and on the inside was something special, a new concept that had never been done before, inside the box … was a ring that I made for Isabella.

* * *

**Okay before you say that I stole this idea from one of my other stories let me first tell you that that idea with the pink rose, the necklace, and the ring was originally supposed to be in this story but I took this story apart for ideas long ago and only yesterday did it come back to me as a complete story. This was actually supposed to be my … second story but I trashed the first in favor of something a little more … usable, then I took ideas from this story to feed the story line for the new one. This one eventually put itself back together and here we are, with one more chapter to go (it was supposed to be a little longer but it didn't heal itself just took stray ideas and placed them together to show this story).**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so let me start out be apologizing for not being 100% honest with you, this last chapter was not written ahead of time. That is right I wrote it after I finished with my last final … but that's not really important is it? let's just cut right to the chase and start this thing, shall we?**

**14AmyChan: Ya sorry about that.**

**Sabrina06: Maybe.**

**Skypan: That is an excellent question.**

**gamelover41592: I can only go so fast.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: That was the original plan but I kinda made a mistake and now I must think of something new.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: No she does not.**

**Guest: I know, I do that a lot.**

**malstar1000: She explains why in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Emily and Mathew (I just made them up at the end of the chapter so don't expect much from them)**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was lying awake in my bed looking at the ceiling _'was what I did the right thing?' _I asked myself _'should I have really stopped being friends with Phineas?' _I rolled over on to my stomach _'it might not have been the best way to go about it but it was the right decision' _I sighed _'so then why do I still feel like I made a mistake?' _I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep _'there wasn't much other choice, if I hadn't then we would continue to see each other every day and I would feel sad about him not liking me and he would feel awkward about me liking him … so why do I feel like I'm missing something?' _I rolled over on to my back and looked at the ceiling again _'what will everyone else think of me? … and what am I going to do with the rest of my life?' _I got up and made my way over to my door planning to take a walk to try to clear my head, when I got to the front door I paused _'what if I bump into him out there?' _I was scared, I had no idea what I would say to him the next time I saw him (which was going to happen eventually seeing as we go to the same school and all). I shook the thought from my head and decided that I would cross that bridge when I came to it. I opened the door and took a step out, then stopped when I felt something under my foot "what the?" I reached down and picked up what appeared to be a … silver? No platinum necklace of some sort, there was also a pink rose that I also picked up but my attention was currently on the necklace. I walked into the living room and sat down on my couch "I bet Phineas dropped these when I … when he left, …" I figured that the rose was probably to help with the apology but the necklace … "probably something to remind me of our friendship" I figured that because there was a locket on it and guessed that the picture in it was some friendship thing. I opened it and was struck be fear to the point that the necklace slid out of my hands only to catch itself on my ring finger. The picture was the one of me hugging Phineas when we got back from our trip around the world and written on the inside of the little door were the words 'best memory's ever' when I got over the initial shock I took the locket in one hand and noticed a small button on the back, I pushed it and the picture changed to the time when Phineas hugged me on the island. As I scrolled through the pictures I noticed that every one of them was of Phineas and I at some moment when we were together, I kept scrolling through them and figured that Phineas had somehow programmed this to show pictures of romantic moments between the two of us, there was even a small date on the bottom of each one, but when I got to the last two I was not only shocked but I realized that the locket was not showing pictures but actually showing moments in time, and the one I was on hadn't happened yet … and was fading "what have I done?" I picked up the rose and clenched the necklace tight in my hands, I stopped for a moment and rechecked the date on that last picture, the picture was almost gone but I could still see the date "that's today" I looked at the clock "there's only a half hour left in today" I closed the locket and ran out the door in the direction of Phineas's house, desperate to make that last memory happen.

When I got to his house I through the door open and ran in only to be stopped before getting to the steps by Ferb "what do you want Isabella?" he asked in a harsh tone.

I clenched the necklace and rose tight "I need to see Phineas"

Ferb glared at me "from what I saw you already saw him today"

I looked away "oh … you were watching that?" he continued to glair at me "I want to apologize to him, I thought he was going to reject me again but I was wrong, he never rejected me, I made a mistake, I should have heard him out, I shouldn't have assumed anything, please Ferb, I love him and …" I started to cry "he needs to know"

Ferb continued to glair at me but eventually relinquished in defeat "fine, he's upstairs in his room"

I ran up the stairs and into Phineas's room and saw him sitting down on his bed in the dark looking at some box in his hand "PHINEAS!" I screamed. As soon I screamed out his name he looked up at me and smiled

"Hi there Isabella" he said in a slightly down voice. I almost cried, I had broken his heart and still he smiled at me.

"Phineas …" I said softer than before. I took a few steps into his room then tackled him to his bed "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have broken our friendship just because I thought you didn't like me back, I shouldn't have assumed that you didn't return my feelings, I should have listened to you and not just kicked you out, I made a mistake Phineas, please forgive me"

He wrapped his arms around my back "of course I forgive you Isabella" I continued to cry as we lay in his bed in each other embrace "did you look at the locket on the necklace?" I nodded "does it work?" I backed up from him for a moment and gave him a confused look "well it's supposed to display the moments in time that were most precious to you and it wasn't my place to look at your most precious moments so …"

"You know it also shows events that haven't happened yet right?" I whispered sweetly into his ear "or at least the ones of the current day" I pulled back from him and sat on his bed with my legs to the side "so?" I said almost provocatively.

Phineas scratched the back of his head and picked up the box that he had dropped when I tackled him "well you see Isabella …" he said slowly "I love you, there's no question about that but … we've been friends for a long time and I really like that so … I don't want to change that but … I do want us to be together so …" he sighed. I was getting really antsy about his frequent pauses but I kept it inside "look I'm just going to come out and say this" he took a deep breath "Isabella, you're my best friend, I love you, and there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I know were still very young and all but I'm sure about this" he opened the small box "Isabella it doesn't have to be soon but will you marry me?"

I was awe struck as I watched the first image play before my eyes "Phineas …" I whispered.

"We can wait until we get out of collage but I'm sure that you're the one Isabella, and you don't have to give me an answer yet but I just want you to know-"

"Yes" I finally managed to breath out, I could tell that he was surprised by my sudden answer but nonetheless he crawled over to me, cradled me, and slipped the ring on my hand, he then took the necklace from my hand and put it around my neck. I smiled grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss completing the second image. When we finally pulled apart I heard the clock strike midnight, I opened the locket and checked and sure enough the two images were still there, the one of him proposing and the one of us kissing.

"You want to see what happens next?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled and closed the locket "I already know what happens next" I pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(A very long time later)

"And that's how it happened" I said as I smiled to two of our children as Phineas cradled me in his arms.

"Oh that's so romantic" our redheaded daughter said.

"You say that about every story they tell us Emily" our raven haired son said as he rolled his eyes.

Emily stood up and glared at our son "Mathew! Don't ruin the moment"

Phineas and I laughed at our kids bickering "whatever" Mathew said as he rolled his eyes "oh and by the way when did you two actually get married?"

Phineas and I looked at each other endearingly, we've been married for 15 years now but Phineas wanted to see if Mathew could do the math "nine months before you were born Mathew"

Mathew's eyes went wide as he walked away "I did not need to know that"

Emily looked at Mathew confused then back to Phineas and I "wait I don't get it"

Phineas and I laughed a little, then Phineas rubbed Emily's head "you're only 6 Emily you shouldn't get it until you're at least 7"

Emily crossed her arms and frowned "why do I have to be so young?"

"Because you're the baby Emily" Mathew said from the kitchen.

"How much longer do I have to be the baby?"

I smiled and looked at Phineas "only for a few more months" Phineas and I leaned in for a kiss as he rubbed my stomach.

Mathew ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where we were all situated "seriously? You're having more? Don't you think four is enough? Why do you need a fifth?"

Phineas and I looked at each other again as we thought about our three year old twins that were sleeping upstairs "well …" I said as I turned to look at Mathew "it's not so much going to be five as it's going to be eight" Emily was bright with joy as Mathew was wide eyed with shock, Phineas pulled me close and we snuggled. I opened the locket that I still had around my neck and showed him this exact moment. We were both happy with how things turned out, and would never wish for it any other way.

* * *

**Okay that last bit on the future was something I thought up on the spot. To all you out there who are fans of Thomas and Marie, sorry I look them too but I could never imagine Phineas and Isabella only having one child and I don't think I'm allowed to alter other OC's without consent so … ya I made my own. And Yes Isabella is pregnant with quads after being pregnant with twins, I know it is unlikely, but hey Phineas always said that nothing's impossible so threw that in. that is in fact the end of the story though and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I should attempt to include the two kids in any of my other stories, otherwise there just here for flavor.**


End file.
